Conventionally, when an abnormal state of failure or poor maintenance or the like of a vehicle occurs, a failure code (DTC: Diagnostic Trouble Code) is recorded in an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) in the vehicle, together with causing various warning lamps provided in the vehicle to become illuminated or undergo flashing, whereby the occurrence of the abnormal state is notified to the driver.
Accordingly, in the case that a warning lamp is illuminated or undergoes flashing during driving of the vehicle, the driver can recognize that the abnormal state is occurring. However, for a driver who is not familiar with the warning lamp, it cannot be understood what kind of abnormal condition is implied by the illumination or flashing of the warning lamp, and it is impossible to undertake an appropriate action in response thereto.
With respect to this type of problem, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-193138, when a warning lamp is illuminated or undergoes flashing, it is disclosed to notify a driver of detailed information in relation to the illumination or flashing of the warning lamp, by displaying the detailed information on a display device as a notification means.
More specifically, a contents description database, which is capable of storing data (detailed information) in relation to descriptive content of warnings by illumination or flashing of the warning lamps, is provided in advance in both a server system and a navigation device that is mounted in the vehicle. In addition, when a warning lamp is illuminated or undergoes flashing, the navigation device searches as to whether or not detailed information corresponding to the warning lamp is stored in its own contents description database, and if detailed information is stored therein, such detailed information is used and notified to the driver.
On the other hand, in the case that this type of detailed information is not stored therein, the navigation device establishes a communications link with the server system, receives the detailed information from the server system responsive to the concerned warning lamp, and causes the detailed information to be notified to the driver from a display device.